The day from yesterday
by Vermilion Pendulm
Summary: This is a challenge what if the mighty sun fight meet his match will he crash or will he rise from his defeat and be able to handle it and can his friends help him.
1. Chapter 1

**If some are wondering if im going to quit with either of my stories well you are wrong, i was taking a brake and don't worry im going to start them again. This is the a challenge if anyone dares to do it a future buddy fight story if you can**

* * *

 **''Finally today the day when things change, master what is it you want me to do asked the mysterious voice sounding a little feminine. I want you to defeat a dragon for me one that has been getting in my way when i was planning to take over can you do that he asked. Of course master which dragon do you want me to defeat she asked wondering. I want you to defeat the one called Drum Bunker Dragon the son of Armor dragon. Hmm the son hun well this is going to be interesting im going to be going now master i have a buddy to find so don't wait that the monster left soon Drum very soon you will feel the wrath of the of Darkness dragon world king.**


	2. How to Play Buddy Fight

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own neither Naruto nor Future Buddy Fight**

* * *

 **How to Play Buddy Fight**

 **Winning/Losing Conditions Reduce an opponent's life points to 0. The player whose life points hits 0 loses the game. If either player runs out of cards in their deck. The player who runs out of cards in his/her deck loses the game at the instant the last card of the deck is drawn/dropped/etc. Due to the ability of a card. When an ability that states something like " _you win the game_ " is resolved, the game ends with you as the winner. If both players achive one of these conditions at the same time (example, reaching 0 life points simultaneously due to an effect such as Big Surprise Pandora), the game ends as a draw.**

 **Deck Building A deck must contain: 1 Flag card. 1 Monster card that you will choose as your buddy. 50 or more non-Flag cards. Each deck may only contain a maximum of 4 cards with the same card name (excluding the buddy monster). Even if a card has a different ability or illustration, the maximum of 4 copies is kept.**

 **Place the flag card face down in your flag zone. Choose 1 monster as your buddy, and place it face down in your buddy zone. Shuffle your deck (remember it must be _at least_ 50 cards, you may add more if you want), then place it face down in your deck zone. You may cut your opponent's deck (it is recommended to prevent possible cheating tricks when shuffling). Draw 6 cards from the top of your deck. This will be your starting hand. Place 2 cards from the top of your deck face down in your gauge zone without looking at them. Use a random method to decide who goes first (for example, rock-paper-scissor or a coin toss). When both you and your opponent are ready, both players turn their flag and buddy face up, and can shout out "Raise the flag!".**

 **Both players start the game having 10 life points each. If a player's flag (such as Dragon Ein) modifies any of these conditions, the player must adjust them before raising the flag.**

* * *

 **Turn Phases**

 **It is recommended to declare the beginning of each phase in case of use a card or ability. *See Note***

 **Start Phase: Turn all monsters and item on your field from rest (horizontal) to stand (vertical), then draw a card from your deck. The player who starts first cannot draw card on his/her first turn.**  
 **You may put a card from your hand face down into your gauge zone, and if you do, draw a card (This is called "Charge and Draw"). The player only charge and draw once during this moment. You cannot draw another card without charging. Main Phase: You may call monsters to any of your monster area and/or equip yourself with an item. You may also cast any number of spell cards. (More details in "During the main phase".) Attack Phase: You may declare an attack towards your opponent's monsters or to the opposing fighter using monsters and/or the item on your field. The player who starts first may attack on his/her first turn! (More details in "During the attack phase".) Final Phase: You may cast any number of impact cards from your hand, if able. Otherwise, proceed to the opponent's turn.**


End file.
